Arguing With The Boss - Tibbs
by Eurythmatix
Summary: SLASH - What happens when an argument with the boss develops into a night tormented by sexual desire and pleasure? Simple answer: DiNozzo and Gibbs find out that love has no limits.


**Name**: Janey Kay Roberts

**Title**: Arguing with the boss

**Plot**: What happens when an argument with the boss develops into a night tormented by sexual desire and pleasure? Simple answer: DiNozzo and Gibbs find out that love has no limits.

**POV**: Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo

**Rating**: SLASH

xXxXxXx

It was safe enough to say that the time had come for me to confess.

Standing outside his door with my hand barely making contact with the doorknob, I had to close my eyes and take deep breaths. It was something that Kate would have urged me to do if she was here. It was something I usually had to do whenever Ziva was around just to gather control of myself because of her smart ass wit. And it was something that Ducky would do when he was fatigued. I was fatigued and tired and fed up and embarrassed with how I was feeling right now.

A red light was blinking somewhere to my right but my eyes would not focus on it. I was only staring at his doorknob and his doorknob alone.

This was absurd!

I was Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo who only dated women and couldn't help but work his charm around women to get them going: get them revved up. They grew soft around me. I was the King of that jungle, the one who made the ladies go crazy. I always had a lady.

Standing there I began to think back at stuff that was crossing my mind as I stared at his doorknob. I began to think about whether I enjoyed having sex at all with those women that I dated before. There was Jeanne who I honestly thought I was in love with all that time until she accused me of killing her father. We had great times. I smiled down at my shoes when I thought about it. But always, and as you would have realised, something was missing.

I used to become delusional when she mentioned us moving in together. I would become fearful when I remembered who she really was and what I was doing. And then after things went down for the worst, I had become as stupid as possible to actually tell people that I was deeply in love with her. It wasn't love.

But somehow I was standing here outside his door looking at that damn doorknob of his. The kind that could be seen in those old James Bond movies where someone would hesitate to turn that large blasted doorknob and it would squeak when turned. That was the sort of doorknob he had.

And all of a sudden I somehow smelt him through the walls of his house. That mixture of Old Spice along with saw dust came drifting towards where I was standing maybe from cracks in the wall somewhere below. That smell of him made my heart rate pick up and my knees felt almost jelly weak. And as if fast forwarding the move my hand reached out to grab the doorknob and I leant against the door. Closing my eyes I felt the tears force their way out and all of a sudden I was crying silently under the glow of his outside lamp.

The lamp was attached to a small horizontal post leaning out like a finger above the door. It seemed to be sending me a message to just turn around the other way and get the hell out of here. And for a man who always trusted his gut I wanted to do just that. However I felt as if the man within these walls had somehow driven something in me secretly that even he didn't know what it was. It was as if an invisible string had been attached just behind my navel and it was holding me there. With every step I forced to take to go back the other way, the string pulled making me remain where I was.

_'What are you doing?' _Ziva's face loomed out before me: her long curly tendrils of dark hair wavering in the soft wind of the night. _'It is Gibbs! Remember Rule 12? We do not become attached to colleagues. And it is Gibbs we are talking about!'_

_'Way to go, Tony.' _Abby's cheerful face replaced Ziva's. '_That's gonna be like some hot sort of romance. Always knew he brought you from Baltimore for a good reason. This is so awesome!'_

_'Always knew the head slaps meant something', _McGee said smiling down at me.

'Shut up, McFreaky', I muttered and waved my hand as if trying to swipe away the images. 'Gibbs, what have you done to me?'

I lifted my sweaty palms and wiped my face. I suddenly remembered that I had been crying minutes ago and I sank to the floor, bringing my knees to my chest. This wasn't happening! I wasn't feeling this way for him. Gibbs was my boss and suddenly I remembered that day when we had met. Honestly for those of you who know how I feel, it just happened. I swear to God that this thing just happened to me.

I don't know but one day I was sitting in the office one morning, having been there early because I had a messed up Sunday night. It was around eight and I was playing with my Mickey Mouse stapler when Gibbs walked in. I hadn't been expecting him to be the second one to enter the office. Probably it being Ziva had crossed my mind. But not McGee.

He just came in with the cup of coffee in his hand and he was humming to himself.

_'Morning, boss', I heard myself saying as he strode past my desk. 'How was your weekend?'_

_Resting his cup on his desk, he eyed me warily and checked something on his desk. I somehow sensed that he had a bad weekend as much as I did so I let it slip by._

_I tried again. 'Boss did you see the bust they had on the news with the brothel? Those hookers looked as if they were gonna drop their fake faces and run away screaming.'_

_Still he didn't answer me. It was weird because at least I would get a one liner. Maybe if he didn't feel like talking he'd just smile or nod at me. But nothing was coming from him. Instead he began to click away on his keyboard, half sitting half standing. And there was a grunt from him as he began to click ferociously at the keys._

_'DiNozzo get over here', he ordered keeping his eyes on the monitor._

_I sprang up. Sidling over to his desk, I peered sideways at his monitor and saw the blue screen. 'Uh, boss that's...that's McGee's job. I can't...' Gibbs looked up and shot an icy glare at me. 'I can tryyy.' _

_Moving towards him, he got up and pushed the chair back. I went to stand in front of the desk with my eyes on the monitor but as soon as my fingers touched the keyboard my body froze. He was standing behind me. I could feel Gibbs' body extremely close to me as I stood there and it had never really bothered me before but somehow it did now._

_'Can you fix it, DiNozzo?' he asked. His breath I could now feel on my neck and I couldn't move. 'DiNozzo?'_

_'I...'_

_'Can you fix it? I need to check something.'_

_'Can you just...' I couldn't tell him to step back just like that could I? I mean it was his desk and he had a right to be there. _

_'Just what...DiNozzo?' he asked gruffly and I squeaked. _

_I straightened up and walked out from in front of him. 'I can't fix it', I said walking to my desk, my heart thumping in my chest. _

_'DiNozzo!'_

_'I can't fix it, boss. I'm sorry but that's McGee's job I –'_

_'It wasn't a request it was an order!' he said sternly. 'Get over here and –'_

_'I said I can't do it!' I said harshly because I already had a bad weekend and I was pissed with everyone especially myself. 'Just wait on McGee and he'll fix it!'_

_Gibbs was glaring at me. 'I didn't ask McGee to fix it. I asked you to, DiNozzo.'_

_'Well I can't.'_

_'You can't or you wouldn't?' he asked now coming towards me, his eyes level with mine. _

_'I can't.'_

_I watched him come towards me and I squeaked even more, my eyes darting around to see if anyone was witnessing this 'about to happen' harassment. Noone was looking when he came to me behind my desk and grabbed me by my collar. He was so close I could smell his aftershave and I could feel the front of him pressing against mine. It was terrible and then seconds after I found myself becoming so aroused at him being so close to me that I began to shake under his grasp. As if he felt me harden, Gibbs released me and his eyes surveyed me, a confused expression on his face._

_'DiNozzo?'_

_'Boss I...'_

_'Morning everyone', McGee said cheerfully as he came into the office and he stopped when he saw us standing so close to one another. _

_Gibbs quickly stepped away and quickly cleared his throat then asked McGee to fix the computer. I just excused myself and hurried to the bathroom where I stayed for most of the morning in a stall trying to catch my breath and relieve myself of my painful erection that just wouldn't go away. It was terrible to have one of those because of anyone but Gibbs being that close to you. _

Later that week we had it out again at a crime scene.

_'Gimme that camera, DiNozzo', he ordered me. I just looked at him confused, the camera posed to take a picture of the bloodied carpet._

_'I...' I squeaked the rest out as usual. Ziva looked over at us and snorted._

_'DiNozzo give me the camera. Go and talk to the wife.'_

_'I'm taking pictures here, boss. Ziva can –'_

_He snatched the camera from my hand and grabbed the front of my shirt. I went along as he pulled me towards the rear of the house where the dead Marine's wife was sitting curled up on a lime green sofa with a handkerchief in her hand sobbing. Gibbs literally pushed me unto the woman and after maybe a long time in history I turned to him and shot him a glare. He returned it and turned around to go back the other way._

_'Stop acting like such an asshole, DiNozzo', he muttered when we were in the car on our way back. I had somehow ended up in the front seat and McGee and Ziva were in the back._

_I turned to him, 'you know, I don't like this sort of treatment, Gibbs. Stop treating me like if I'm shit.'_

_He didn't answer._

_'Ever since that time when I refused to fix that stupid computer of yours you've been so spiteful –'_

_'Spiteful?' he asked. 'Tony just shut up and don't say something you're gonna regret later.'_

_'I never regret what I say because I say what I feel', I said angrily now glaring out at the passing cars. 'And you have no right pushing me around like that.'_

_'Hey who's the boss here, DiNozzo?' he asked looking at me._

_'Keep your eyes on the road, BOSS', I said sarcastically. _

_'You better stop being a wise ass and keep yourself under control here.'_

_'That's it', I said ramming my fist into the dashboard. 'Stop the car.'_

_When he didn't I repeated my order. _

_'What are you...?' he began to ask but I was already out the car and was walking away. I could feel Ziva and McGee's eyes on me, could hear them whispering frantically as Gibbs threw open the car door and he was striding towards me. _

_We were parked somewhere along Interstate 45 and I was so angry that I could feel my head pounding. My heart was hammering in my chest as I walked a little way up then stopped, looking around to hail a cab. He was at my side in a flash._

_'DiNozzo just what do you think you're doing?' he asked and I couldn't tell if he was angry or not because I refused to look in his direction. _

_My hand remained outstretched and I ignored him._

_'DiNozzo!'_

_I didn't answer him but attempted to step away from him and walk away. He grabbed my hand. 'Let go of me!' I ordered but he didn't. _

_Instead Gibbs pulled me towards him and locked his hands around my waist, keeping me there in a stronghold as he glared into my eyes. Our bodies were so close that I could feel every bit of him from the expanse of his broad shoulders to the tightness of the muscles in his thighs and everything between those two points. What I wasn't expecting was to feel his thick erect penis pressing itself against mine, hard and throbbing through his faded dark blue jeans. _

_'What the hell is wrong with you?' he asked after awhile. _

_'Gibbs, I could shoot you right now.'_

_'Don't know how that's gonna be likely since you have no control of your hands.'_

_'Cars are passing us...' I couldn't catch my breath, 'let me go...please.'_

_And he let me go. 'All you had to do was say please.'_

_'To hell with you', I said angrily as I pushed him away and stepped back. 'Last thing I need to know from you is how to be polite on a day like this.'_

_'You would do well with that by first realising who's your boss and who you work for.'_

_'I don't work for you', I said glaring at him. 'I work for Jenny. Last time I checked you weren't in charge of N.C.I.S and you don't have any right harassing me like that.'_

_'I didn't harass you, DiNozzo', he said in disbelief. 'I was telling you how to do your job.'_

_'See that's where you stepped out of limits. Noone tells me how to do my job. When we arrive at a crime scene I'm usually the one who takes photos. I don't bag, I don't tag and I sure as hell don't leave procedure to go talk to the wife. It hardly happens.'_

_'It will happen when I tell you to do whatever the hell I tell you to do!'_

_'I don't have to follow every order from you!'_

_'Oh you sure as hell have to! If you don't you don't work for me anymore and that means that Jenny will be the one to reassign you!'_

_'Then let her!' I shouted angrily. 'You know what? I'm fed up of you being arrogantly possessive of using your position to boss us around. Head slaps and all, I'm fed up of it!'_

_'Well if you're fed up of it you have a choice Tony', he said quietly. 'Go your way and leave me to do what I like doing.'_

_'So you like humiliating and messing my day up?'_

_'If it's needed I do what has to be done.'_

_'Fuck you', I said angrily because for the umpteenth time that day I was allowing my bad weekend to mess up my mood and have the worst of me. 'Fuck you, Gibbs. Go to hell. No wonder you're still single. I always used to wonder whether I should count your exes lucky or you. But now I know that being you must suck because you are only forced to spend the rest of your life miserably single rotting in hell.'_

And that was the last time I had spoken to him. It had been a week since that day and I hadn't gone back to work. I had made my way up to Jenny's office and explained what had happened. She had listened to me intently then smiled when I told her what I had told Gibbs about his exes being lucky to have gotten rid of him. Because of Jenny I had been given a week off with time enough to think about what I wanted.

Thanks to her being correct on her judgements, I now was sure that I didn't want to leave N.C.I.S but I wanted to take my job back. And worst of all, I wanted to work with Gibbs. Worst of all as well, a week had given me time to drown in my stupid desire of wanting to see him again because now I was sure of how I felt for him.

After all these years it had never crossed my mind that I had been attracted to Gibbs because maybe I never had been. It just happened last week when our bodies brushed each other's and now I just couldn't stop thinking of him that way. I had downed bottles of bourbon, drank beer as well, had steady binge eating fiesta going on.

And now I was at his door ready to confront him and tell him that I was sorry and tell him what was on my mind.

It might end up being a bad night but it had to be done. And that was why I was hesitating at his door, shedding tears. I didn't want to go in there and tell him what was on my mind. It would ruin my life to have him know so as I turned the doorknob and stepped inside, I came to the conclusion that I would not tell him about the part where I was falling in love with him. I would just tell him that I was sorry and that was it.

The light was on downstairs meaning that he was working on his boat as usual. Pulling the door open I placed my foot on the top step and peered down. His greying hair was barely visible above the deck of a boat as he continued to sand away while the radio played somewhere on a table. Drumming my fingers on the bottle of Brandy (I know that he didn't drink Brandy but I just felt like bringing a bottle of it) I stepped down further.

He looked up when he heard me and for a moment he held my gaze, ceasing what he was doing to keep his eyes only on me. Wordlessly I went down and rested the bottle on the table where the old battered radio was. I then chose to hoist myself up to sit on the table, my eyes on him as he turned his back once more to me to continue sanding.

I don't know how long I sat there like that looking at him and then around this basement. But somewhere in time the sound of him sanding stopped and I wasn't aware of it. I was picking at the green paint on my grey jersey idly when next thing I knew, looking up I saw him standing in front of me. I don't know what shocked me more: him standing so close without me even realising it or his eyes being red and moist with tears. But all at once I found myself becoming afraid of him.

The person standing before me couldn't have been Gibbs. The Gibbs I knew wasn't capable of crying. He wasn't supposed to look like this, all teary eyed and terrible.

The table was set at a height such that because of me sitting on it, my waist and shoulder were in line with his as well.

I tried to man up and ignore the signs of weakness on the face of my boss. 'About the other day, boss', I said and I cleared my throat, 'I'm really sorry for acting like a jackass. It's just that I had a bad weekend...some buddies of mine decided it was glamorous to set me up with this hot looking babe. Terrible it was for me to find out that it wasn't actually a born...um woman, but it was this transvestite who...well was looking for a client. Quite funny actually', I said laughing but when I looked up at him he wasn't sharing my amusement. He was just silent and sad.

'I'm sorry for behaving so stupid with the computer thing and all of that...the crime scene too. I mean, you're the boss, I know that and I should have followed your orders without complaining.'

He didn't say anything.

'You can um, head slap me now.'

Still nothing.

'Go ahead and say 'DiNozzo you're such a pansy, you gotta learn to grow up and get your head out of the clouds...something like that's gonna be alright.'

Gibbs was just looking at me wordlessly. Then I watched as he stepped up closer to me, my thighs making contact with his upper thighs as he closed the distance between us. I had forgotten about this sorta situation at hand. I had worn one of my bad boy tight denim jeans to come over here so that meant that because of my now becoming erection, everything was clearly out in the open for Gibbs to see. His eyes moved down to observe the bulge in my pants and he silently rested his palms on either side of me on the table.

'What are you doing...boss?' I asked feeling my throat becoming extremely dry.

My heart was racing, my skin was prickling and I was becoming heated feeling the sweat drain down my back. But Gibbs didn't know any of this. Silently, I wanted deeply for him to kiss me. Somehow as he stood there looking into my eyes I closed mine and prayed that I'd feel his lips on mine. I suddenly remembered that feeling I had gotten when I had tackled him to the ground back in Baltimore, over two years ago. It was all coming back to me now. That gut feeling that alerted me somehow of him being a little too special in a sense.

There was that connection between us that was never ever given the chance to be explained over the years that we had known one another. It had always been there: between him and me...

Suddenly my body began to shake. It always happened when I was in a situation that forced me to become extremely nervous. His hands were reaching out now and he gripped my arms firmly.

Then when I tried to pull away, when I said to myself that I just couldn't do this, that it wasn't right, he pulled me towards him. Our lips lay inches apart as Gibbs threatened to torment me with the heat he was transferring from his body to mine via his parted lips. We stayed like that for seconds that felt like an entire minute: our heads dancing like cobras. I was waiting on him to make the first move.

But God knows that if I did it wouldn't have come so I reached forward and captured his lips upon mine. He refused then to part his, making me accept a dry closed kiss. Using my tongue I pried his lips open and flicked my tongue against his teeth. But nothing was working. He was just barely looking at me still.

So I did the one thing I know would turn any guy on in any situation. I reached down and slipped my hand into his denim jeans. Seeking out his penis was a difficult task because his hand had reached down as well on impulse to grab mine. He was pulling at my hand whilst I was trying to get to that part of him that would control his arousal totally.

I finally succeeded when he pushed himself away from me and stood at a distance. Springing off the table I went towards him fiercely and grabbed the front of his jeans with one hand. Balling my fist, I pulled him towards me forcefully and backed up against the work table that I was sitting on. His hands were trying to hit out at me as I forced to keep them at his side whilst I kissed him using my tongue.

Jumping unto the table once more, I kept him close to me still by holding unto his jeans at the front. And then when he seemed to grow lax under my grip, using my left hand I tilted his head then attacked his bare neck with kisses and small bites that made him moan even if he didn't want what he was getting from me. My teeth sank into his flesh, and I sucked feeling his hands lash out at me. I tried to grab them once more but he was too strong.

Instead, I felt something cold press against my bare skin just below my navel. Immediately I froze and looked down.

'You'd never', I whispered then looked at him.

He only stared back at me. 'Try me.'

In a flash I had my fingers over his gun turning it away from me as I flipped the lock to disarm it. The bullet casing fell the floor. He tried once again to move away and I grabbed unto the gun, bringing it to my side as he tried to move away again.

'DiNozzo...' I finally got to close my fingers around his cock in his boxers, 'let go of me. Shit!' he moaned loudly as my thumb found the tip of his erect penis and I began to massage the nub. I could feel the tip grow wet as Gibbs reached down to my side, tightening his grip as his fingers pressed through my jersey and into my skin. 'Tony...this isn't right. Can't...' I continued to rub him quickening my pace as he protested and then the realisation struck me that I had to get more of him. I had to see the full length of him.

My fingers began to fumble with his button then his zipper. 'No turning...back...DiNozzo', he said as his eyes lowered to watch me work his zipper down.

'Not turning back, boss. I want you.'

'Fuck me, DiNozzo.'

My fingers froze and I lifted my head to look him in the eyes. His icy blue eyes were moist with tears. 'Really?'

He shook his head.

'But you were like fighting me off just now.'

'Don't go down without a fight, Tony. True Marine knows that. Wanted to see if you really wanted it.'

'Do you?' I asked with my eyes level with his although I continued to pull his pants slowly down. Halfway through it, his jeans just fell to the floor, left to gather around his feet.

'Never had it like this. Not really in my area of choice.'

'Neither me.'

He grabbed my hands and laughed softly, still looking at me. 'Take it slow then.'

'Afraid I might give you a heart attack, boss?'

Whack!

I leant forward after he head-slapped me, my eyes watering but I smiled. 'Right, Gibbs, you aren't as old as I thought you were. How old are you anyway –'

'DiNozzo shut up and do your job', he ordered and I saw something flicker in his eyes. I didn't know what it was but I knew that it was something I immediately liked.

Gibbs unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down faster than I had done his. He then lifted me up to sit on the table once more and held unto my thighs. Next thing I knew my legs were wrapped around his bare waist as he pulled me forward. The contact of our bare cocks sent an electrifying bolt of pleasure through my body from head to toe. I immediately arched my back as my fingers sought out his penis that lay upright against his bare chest, his jersey bundled around it.

Just like his arrogance and authoritative qualities were thickly set, so was his cock. Mine adequate and he did hurt my ego a little to notice that for a man his age he seemed very capable of becoming sexually aroused: so aroused that his penis was thick and ready immediately. I wondered how I had never noticed that he might be this thick even from observing him in jeans around the office.

'Can't do it like this...' I heard him whisper as he began to try to hump against me. 'Come here.' He stepped out of his jeans and pulled me off of the table. Leading me towards the boat at the centre of the room I felt excited to wonder what he had planned.

Stepping into the boat, Gibbs pulled me in after him and he pushed me back in a lying position with him over me.

'This is gonna hurt a hell of alot', I said trying to smile as he swung his legs over me. 'Let me do something fun with that thing of yours.'

Pushing myself further down along the bottom of the boat, I stopped when my mouth was directly under his cock. He stared down at me confused. I then used my hand to direct the tip of him into my mouth as my hands grabbed unto his waist. He remained stooping over me until I pulled him down so that he was on his knees. Using my expert DiNozzo sex quality, I began to pull him down and then out.

After awhile he got the drift and began to pump into my mouth. Gibbs had to be over fifty but damn he could be agile when he wanted to. The force of his thrusts into my mouth made me feel as if I'd choke because I couldn't keep up with it all. Wanting to be playful and torment him I closed my teeth around the skin of his cock and felt him tremble over me.

'Geese DiNozzo!' he moaned out loudly. 'This ain't what a Marine...would do.'

I felt my mouth grow sticky with cum as he continued to pump into my mouth, daring to reach a climax. Just when his thrusts became more pronounced, I moved my mouth away and used my hands to pull myself up. He took hold of my right leg and draped it over his shoulder and using his hand, Gibbs directed his wet cock into me, tormenting my tight opening with the tip. I could only grab unto the sides of the boat to keep myself from falling into a deep unconsciousness that threatened when the pain began to seep through my body.

'Can stop', he said above me because he was watching me all the way.

'No', I breathed out. Spreading my legs a little further apart I grabbed his buttocks and eased him slowly into me, pulling him down.

Gibbs entering me was more painful than even getting shot by a bullet. I yelled out, squeaked as my body threatened to close up when he continued to inch his way into me.

'Tony I'll stop.'

'Don't', I said and moaned, opening my eyes to stare at him through tears. 'Do it Gibbs. I want it.'

'If you say so', he said and pressed the entire length of his cock into me. It was then that my lungs contracted. I couldn't breathe.

My vision was blurred as I looked up at him and I grabbed out for him. When my hands closed around his shoulders, I pulled him down to me and shouted his name as he came down, his full body lying upon mine. It felt as if I was stretched beyond what was expected of me but the pain subsided when his lips sought out mine to kiss me. At that moment I was suddenly reminded of how painful loving him was and would be for me.

'This what you wanted?' he asked into my ear as we lay there.

I couldn't answer him.

'Baltimore, DiNozzo...knew you wanted it ever since then. Could see it in you every second of the time I spent with you.'

'Not true', I said looking up at him now. 'You couldn't...have known anything because it wasn't there.'

'Was there', he said. 'Always wanted more from me. Never could get it so you acted out. Like the other day when I stood close to you, when I grabbed you by the collar –'

'That wasn't what I wanted.'

'Why did ya get an erection then?' he asked. 'Code 12 kept you back?'

'I never –'

'...ever wanted to believe that ya could be in love with your boss, especially me. Is that it?'

'I don't –'

He lifted himself up and came down once more, pumping into me making me moan loudly as my head was thrown back.

'Tell me you never wanted this, DiNozzo.'

'I never wanted –'

Gibbs began to pump into me once more slowly and I felt myself becoming lost in a feeling of pleasure that I had never ever experienced in my life.

'I wanted this!' I yelled and grabbed fistfuls of his grey hair between my fingers. Pulling him down, I locked him in a passionate kiss and just allowed myself to let go. 'I wanted you Gibbs. I always did.'

'That why you could never commit to any woman?'

'Yeah...boss.'

'Want to know a secret, DiNozzo?' he leant forward and whispered into my ear.

'The head slaps...meant something more?'

'That too', he said smiling down at me now as he continued to ride me slowly. 'When I met you in Baltimore, I fell for you, fell hard on my ass at that.'

'That's not true!' I said in disbelief. 'Gibbs if you continue to...take it this slow I'm gonna have to ride you instead.'

'What am I to do?' he asked.

'Ride me cowboy style: fast and hard. Ride me old man.'

He pushed my head back unto the bottom of the boat and stared at me hard. 'Think because we're united like this...because I'm inside you and we're connected that you can say whatever you want about me?'

'Prove me wrong that you aren't old then', I said smiling.

'Don't regret it though', he said positioning himself above me and then he began to pump into me fast and hard, our thighs slapping against one another in the quietness of the basement. What had happened to the radio?

The silence was gradually filled with him grunting above me and me calling out his name as our bodies began to drip with sweat, staining the boat.

'Gibbs!' I shouted throwing my head back when he twitched over me. I watched his body convulse as he came inside me, and I could feel his hot semen seep in within me.

'DiNozzo!'

When he collapsed upon me, I came right after, bellowing his name to the ceiling as my eyes watered from having pleasure ripple through me that was so severe I couldn't catch my breath.

Minutes later we lay there listening to each other's breathing and heartbeats as the night went on around us.

'Know what's funny, DiNozzo?' he asked smiling as he played with my hair around his fingers.

'What? I'm the sexier of us both?'

'Nope I am and added to that, I wanna see how you're gonna control yourself tomorrow when we get into the Navy Yard.'

'And you'll be able to control yourself with me around?'

'Am good at that.'

'Oh yeah', I said remembering him and Jenny. 'Don't make any moves on me in front of the others 'cause I'm gonna crack.'

'You said I like tormenting you. Just do it to make you a stronger person, DiNozzo.'

'So you'll continue doing it?'

'Hell yeah', he said and laughed. 'Long time now I wanted to know how it would feel to grab your ass while you're in front of the plasma feeding me info.'

'I always knew you weren't satisfied enough with head slapping me, Gibbs', I said in disbelief and I smiled.

'Always wanted to take you right there in the interview room not caring who's looking at us behind the glass.'

'Wow!' I said and I ran my fingers through his hair. 'Really? Even if Jenny was watching?'

He laughed. 'She'd fire us both.'

'You want to know what I've always wanted to do to you?' I asked looking into his blue eyes.

'What?'

'I've always had this weird desire to see how you're face would look when you came.'

He looked at me puzzled. 'When I came where?'

I just had to laugh. 'When you'd orgasm, Gibbs!'

'Oh!' he said and lifted his hand. Next thing I knew he had head slapped me.

'Wow! Should have seen that coming', I said. 'By the way, you can't sell this boat.'

'I'll name it the 'Love Machine'', he said smiling and I pulled him towards me and captured him in a kiss.

**A/N – I don't know if it was alright but I just typed this up today. It was a quick one but I just saw NCIS and just wanted to write a TIBBS story for yall. Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
